The present invention relates to restraints for vehicles during laboratory testing which permits simulating actual loading of a vehicle during operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,737 shows a roadway loading simulator having a restraint linkage. The linkage in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,737 permits controlling the position of the vehicle through positive control in one or more selected directions without affecting the loading in other directions.
The present invention restrains movement in three degrees of freedom, but permits movement in other degrees of freedom. This arrangement provides the ability to more closely simulate the actual road load conditions encountered by a vehicle.